Avalanche de mots
by Chaola
Summary: Traduction de MajinSakuko : Troisième et dernier opus de Avalanche de mots : AfterGlow : Draco connaît tous les désavantages d'une grossesse... HPDM SLASH mention de MPREG
1. Avalanche de mots

Titre: Words Spilling Forth 

Traducteur: Chaola

Auteur: MajinSakuko

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à JKR

Couples : HP/DM, SS/RL

Genres: Humour, Romance (Slash)

Avertissement/s: MPreg, OOC

Résumé: Draco accouche de l'enfant d'Harry mais ne peut contrôler ce qu'il dit...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"JE T'AIME!" hurla Draco tandis qu'une contraction se faisait ressentir. "JE T'AIME! JE T'AIME! JE T'AIME, MERLIN TE BENISSE!"

"Tout va bien, chéri," dit Harry calmement, tandis que son front perlait de sueur. "Pompom va t'aider à mettre au monde notre enfant. Tout ira bien."

"Bien sûr que tout ira bien!" s'écria Draco entre deux halètements, tout en se préparant pour une nouvelle contraction. Alors que par ses mots il semblait être d'accord, ses yeux brillaient d'une fureur froide. "Si tu le dis, je te crois!"

"Allez, Draco," Pomfresh dit de sa position entre les cuisses pales et tremblantes du jeune homme. "Tu vas devoir commencer à pousser bientôt. Quand la prochaine contraction arrive, je veux que tu pousses le plus fort possible, d'accord?"

"Respire, chéri," murmura Harry, tout en dégageant les mèches trempées de sueur du front de Draco. Il attrapa la main de Draco et la serra doucement pour le rassurer. "Je suis là, je ne te laisserai pas"  
"Voilà, elle arrive," dit Pomfresh alors que Draco commençait à se contracter. " Maintenant pousse!"

Et Draco poussa, accompagna cette action par un cri aigu à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête qui fit même vibrer les fenêtres à l'autre bout de la vaste infirmerie.

"Je suis désolé que cela soit si douloureux," souffla Harry entre ses lèvres serrées, très conscient de sa propre douleur alors que les doigts de Draco semblaient vouloir presser à mort sa main. "Je suis tellement désolé que tu ne puisses pas te faire anesthésier.

"Il n'y a vraiment aucune DOULEUR!" cria Draco alors que son corps était parcouru d'une nouvelle contraction. "De toute façon, je refais ça n'importe quand!"

Harry, qui a toujours voulu avoir une grande famille, resta un moment sans voix. Puis quelque chose sembla voiler son regard, il cligna des yeux, et déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Draco. "Tu t'en sort très bien mon amour," encouragea-t-il alors que Pomfresh continuait de donner ses instructions, "pousse encore une fois!"

"Oh, j'aimerai tellement que cela prenne toute la nuit!" cria Draco, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans le matelas et ses hanches se soulevant. "Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé qu'en ce MOMEEEEEEEEEEEENT!" Finissant sa phrase avec un hurlement plaintif.

"Allez pousse," dit Pomfresh. "Le bébé semble être préssé. Ca ne sera plus très long."

"Nooon!" pleurnicha Draco, haletant. "Je veux le garder en moi!"

"Tu ne le perdra pas," dit gentiment Harry. "Allez pousse!"

Après 5 minutes de déclarations d'amour, de transpiration et beaucoup de poussées, un second pleur se fit entendre - pour la toute première fois.

"C'est un garçon!" s'écria Pomfresh, excitée, même si ça faisait 2 mois qu'elle savait que c'était un garçon. Mais ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle mettait au monde un enfant. Après l'avoir quelque peu nettoyé, elle plaça le nouveau-né sur le torse de Draco, de façon à se qu'il puisse sentir les battements de coeur de sa 'mère'. Puis elle retourna s'occuper de Draco.

La gorge d'Harry se noua; il était incapable d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Des larmes coulèrent à la vue qui se présentait devant lui : son cher mari, épuisé par l'accouchement, entourant leur petit trésor de ses bras. Harry n'aurai jamais pensé rester en vie assez longtemps pour assister à la naissance de ses enfants, et maintenant il était plus que jamais content d'avoir écouter son amour quand celui-ci disait que tout irait bien.

"Mon Dieu," Murmura Draco faiblement, passant tendrement un doigt sur la douce chevelure noire, un doux sourire aux lèvres. "Il est si laid..."

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent imédiatemment et tourna brusquement la tête vers Pomfresh, qui, heureusement, ne les avait pas entendu. Alors il brandit sa baguette et lança rapidement un sort à Draco. "Ca suffit..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ce fut 20 minutes plus tard qu'un Harry empourpré mais radieux présenta son fils nouveau-né à ses 2 parrains, Severus et Remus Rogue. Il garda le petit paquet près de lui alors qu'il saluait les deux hommes qui se tenait debout prés de l'infirmerie.

"Il est adorable," dit Remus.

"Oui," dit Harry rêveusement, ne quittant pas son fils des yeux.

"Comment va Draco?" demanda Severus.

"Il se repose pour le moment," répondit Harry, regardant brièvement son ancien professeur de potions et maintenant collègue. "Tu as entendu combien c'était épuisant, n'est-ce pas?"

"Le pauvre..." acquiesça Remus avec un air compatissant tandis que Severus rougissait.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire. "Il me semble que tu me dois quelque chose, Sev." Utilisant délibèrement le surnom pour agacer Severus.

Ce dernier serra les dents. "Tu as utilisé un Charme," grogna-t-il. "Ca ne compte pas."

"On n'a jamais établi de règles," dit Harry souriant moqueusement. "J'ai seulement dit que Draco ne me maudirait pas jusqu'aux Enfers et retour en accouchant..."

"Très Serpentard de ta part," dit Remus, souriant. "n'est-ce pas Severus?"

"Oui, n'est-ce pas Severus?" répéta Harry, moqueur. "Tu ne t'en sortira pas, je veux le berceau."

"Mais il fait parti de l'héritage familiale!"

"Plus maintenant, non," dit Harry. "Du moins celui des Rogue."

"Tu devrais être plus prudent à ce moment-là!" Remus réprimada son mari.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai perdu le berceau des Rogue," dit Severus, désespéré. "Et maintenant il va y avoir un Potter allonger dedans..." Pour lui c'était l'enfer sur Terre.

"Un Potter-Malfoy," Harry le corrigea doucement, regardant à nouveau son fils, qui bientôt dormira paisiblement dans le magnifique berceau fait main qu'il venait juste d'acquérir.

FIN


	2. Vérité Absolue

PARTIE II

Titre: Vérité Absolue

Traducteur: Chaola

Auteur: MajinSakuko

Disclamer: Tout appartient à JKR

Couples: HPDM SSRL

Genre: Romance

Avertissements: Slash, Mpreg

Résumé: moment postnatal, un nouveau berceau et une prédiction qui se réalise.

Note: Harry fut professeur de DCFM, mais Remus a pris sa place quand il a changé de travail.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le bébé pleurait - encore. Le son ressemblait à quelque chose entre le cri d'une banshee et d'une sirène - ça fait mal aux oreilles au point de les faire saigner, mais vous êtes incapables de l'ignorer. Supprimant un baîllement - et le juron qui était déjà sur le bout de sa langue du même coup - Draco balança ses jambes hors du lit et se leva, le laissant vide. Harry n'était pas à la maison, et n'y serai pas avant au moins deux heures. Draco savait qu'il devrait y être habitué depuis le temps, mais il ne pouvat s'empêcher de se sentir laisser pour-contre - en plus de se sentir seul, émotionnel et de mauvaise humeur. Draco n'aurai jamais penser qu'il serai bloquer à la maison jouant à la femme au foyer pendant que son mari deviendrait Ministre de la Magie.

'En tout cas', pensa le blond avec un petit sourire, 'plus jeune Ministre du siècle... Je suis fier de toi, Harry.' Avec cette pensée en tête, Draco ouvrit la porte qui conduisait à la chambre d'enfant. "J'arrive, Princesse," gazouilla-t-il. "Papa est là..."

Draco souleva sa fille, la portant vers la table à langer. Il renifla avec prudence, tournant vert en sentant l'horrible odeur. "Devine qui ne sent pas la rose en ce moment?" demande-t-il gentiment, ses yeux lui piquant. Il changea rapidement la couche sale, éternellement reconnaissant que son deuxième enfant soit une fille - il ne se rappelait plus combien de fois il s'était retrouvé sous une douche dorée pendant qu'il changeait les couches de son fils.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, la petite fille sentait à nouveau bon. Elle enfonça la moitié de son pong dans sa bouche et commença à suçer, ses yeux se fermant.

"Fatiguée, n'est-ce pas?" demanda doucement Draco, clignant les yeux de fatigue lui-même. "Allez, au lit, Princesse."

Plein de précautions, il allongea sa fille dans le magnifique berceau fait main qui appartenait autrefois à la famille Rogue. Ce n'est pas comme si ils ne faisaient pas partis de la famille, mais n'était pas apparentés par le sang. Et Severus était toujours furieux du fait que les enfants qu'il aurait avec Remus ( ils attendaient des jumeaux pour Septembre ) ne dormiraient pas dans le même berceau qu'il a lui-même utilisé étant bébé.

Draco soupira et regarda sa fille s'endormir pendant un moment, avant de quitter la chambre. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, afin se laver les mains et de s'asperger le visage. Pendant un moment il scruta son image dans le miroir. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler si à un moment par le passé il avait déjà était aussi negligé. Il avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux, ses traits étaient tirés, ses cheveux avaient besoin d'une coupe, et - il déboutonna son haut de pyjama - il avait connu son estomac plus ferme.

"Mon Dieu," murmura Draco, quelque peu décontenancé, "je m'empâte." Il n'avait que vingt-cinq ans pourtant ! Il ne voulait pas finir comme Londubat, ou pire encore - Draco frisonna violamment - Crabbe ou Goyle.

"Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, chéri," le rassura le miroir, avec une voix qui aurai pu appartenir à la grand-mère que Draco s'est toujours imaginé. "Tu as eu ton deuxième enfant peu de temps après le premier. Tu retrouva ta forme d'autant en un rien de temps, tu verras !" Si le miroir avait des yeux, ils seraient en train d'oeiller nerveusement la baguette qui était retenue par l'élastique de son bas de pyjama.

"Facile pour toi de dire ça," marmonna Draco, mais il n'argumenta pas. Il envoya son haut de pyjama au linge sale et retourna dans sa chambre. Après s'être assuré que les sorts protégeant les enfants étant toujours en place, Draco rampa dans le lit du côté de son mari. Un regard rapide à l'horloge - il était huit heures moins dix du soir - et bientôt le blond était endormi, l'oreiller d'Harry contre lui.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco s'éveilla à la sensation de doigts dessinant gentiment dans son dos. Ronronnant joyeusement, il se rapprocha de son mari qui l'étreignait."Mmmm".

"Désolé, chéri," murmura Hary, frottant sa joue contre la douce chevelure de Draco. "Je ne voulais pas te réveiller."

"C'pas grave," marmonna le blond encore à moitié endormi, étirant son dos. "Quelle heure est-il?"

Harry tourna la tête pour jeter un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. "Neuf heures passées," dit-il, puis ajouta, "J'ai pas droit à un bisou?"

"Mmmm," soupira Draco, offrant sa bouche et continua d'une voix chantante, "Just help yourself to my lips..."(1) Ah la joie de la musique moldue.

Harry ne dût pas se le faire dire deux fois. Il attacha doucement sa bouche à celle de Draco, sortant sa langue et suppliant pour pouvoir entrer, ce que Draco lui accorda gracieusement. Leurs langues glissèrent l'une contre l'autre, leurs souffles se mélangèrent, leurs dents mordillant les lèvres. La situation aurai progresser, si ce n'était pour un cri qui se fit entendre soudainement.

Draco sourit largement. "Notre Princesse a faim..." dit-il, un léger désappointement dans la voix. Il se sépara de son mari et sortit du lit, Harry le suivant. Draco a toujours aimé être au centre de l'attention, cela n'a pas beaucoup changé, et il appréciait toujours étaler ses compétences parentales. Il souleva sa fille hors de son berceau, la prenant dans le creux de son bras, et s'avança vers la chaise à bascule qui se trouvait près de la cheminée. Ses pleurs se calmèrent tandis que sa bouche trouvait un des tétons de Draco et commença à aspirer avec enthousiasme.

Harry se mit à genoux près de son mari, un air émerveillé, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assistait à ce genre de scènes.  
"Je t'aime," murmura-t-il, la voix lourde d'émotions, tandis qu'il déposait un baiser sur l'épaule de Draco. Il ne voulait pas déranger sa fille pendant son repas. "Je vous aime tous les deux..."

Draco sourit, laissant sa fille boire à son autre téton, avant qu'elle fut rassasiée. Harry la prit des bras de Draco, la ramenant sur son coeur, de façon à ce que Draco puisse nettoyer le surplus de lait de ses tétons. Après lui avoir fait faire son rot, Harry déposa gentiment sa fille dans son berceau.

Draco, qui était toujours derrière Harry, sortit sa baguette, la pointa et lança rapidement un sort, prenant la précaution de ne pas laisser Harry l'entendre. Son sourire était angélique lorsque Harry se retourna vers lui et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers leur chambre. Ils jettèrent un coup d'oeil dans la chambre de leur aîné, et, le trouvant endormi, retournèrent eux-aussi se coucher.

Une fois enlaçés confortablement sous les couvertures, Draco ne peut se retenir plus longtemps. Il attrapa la main droite d'Harry, caressant le dos de cette dernière doucement, ses doigts retraçant les cicatrices depuis longtemps soignées. "Harry?"

"Oui, mon amour?" la main libre d'Harry se trouvait à son endroit favorit; caressant la chevelure de Draco.

"Est-ce que tu penses que quelque chose a changé?" demanda le blond avec hésitation.

"Changé? De quelle façon?" répondit Harry.

"Je veux dire - penses-tu que j'ai changé?"

Harry se renfrogna pensivement, ses doigts n'arrêtant pas leurs caresses des mèches soyeuses de Draco. "Bien sûr," dit-il enfin. "Tu es beaucoup plus gentil maintenant."

"Non, je veux dire - physiquement," dit Draco, rougissant malgrè lui. "Ai-je changé physiquement?" demanda-t-il, se reculant un peu pour qu'Harry puisse mieux le voir. Il savait qu'Harry serait forcer de dire la vérité, à cause de son sort, mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir cette vérité.

"Bien sûr," dit Harry, ce qui causa le pincement au coeur de Draco, avant qu'Harry ne continue, "Tu es encore plus beau après avoir porter nos enfants." Il attira son mari vers lui pour un profond baiser, appréciant la façon dont Draco se colla immédiatement contre lui. Ah, les insécurités. Harry abaissa sa main, carressant les hanches de Draco qui étaient maintenant plus larges.

"Okay," haleta ce dernier près avoir mit fin au baiser. Il bougea pour pouvoir placer sa tête sous le menton d'Harry, ce qui était sa position favorite pour dormir.

Harry serra son mari contre lui, préparant ses mots. Bon, mieux vaut ne pas tourner autour du pot. "J'ai quelque chose à avouer," dit-il tout bas, attendant que Draco lui montre qu'il l'écoutait. "J'ai perdu notre berceau."

"Quoi?" Draco se releva d'un bond. "Comment as-tu- Et qui-?"

Harry soupira profondemment. "Et bien, j'ai fait un autre pari avec Severus..." Draco se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, et Harry poursuivi son explication. "Je voulais le landeau... Il est vraiment parfait... Et je pensait être sûr de gagner..."

"Tu as parier sur quoi?" demanda Draco. "Pourquoi pensais-tu gagner à tous les coups?"

"Severus a dit qu'ils auraient trois enfants d'ici la fin de l'année," grommela Harry sombrement.

Draco se renfrogna. "Mais c'est impossible. Sev ne peut porter d'enfants, et Remus ne peut être enceint que pour trois mois."

"Exactement ce que j'ai pensé," dit Harry. "Severus mentionna qu'il pouvait inventer une potion pour accélerer le processus de gestation. Je suis pas Maître de Potions, mais même moi je peux dire que c'est impossible."

"Mais alors comment Severus a fait pour gagner le pari? L'année n'est pas encore finie."

"Remus attend des triplés," répondit Harry, puis il ajouta, "Il a triché, c'est pas juste."

"Huh? Mais - mais ils ont dit qu'ils allaient avoir des jumeaux. Même Pomfresh..."

Harry confirma de la tête. "C'était une conspiration." Il fit la moue. "J'aimait le berceau. Il était so joli..."

Son mari soupira. "Et bien, dans ce cas nous n'avons plus qu'à nous trouver notre propre Berceau de Famille, non?"

Harry acquiesça, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Après tout le berceau des Rogue n'était qu'un objet, il peut être remplacé - du moins pour eux. Il ne voulait pas vraiment garder cette pièce de l'héritage de leur père adoptif.

"Tu as raison," affirma Harry, reprenant Draco dans ses bras. "Nous allons en avoir besoin rapidement, j'imagine..."

Le blond était déjà à moitié endormi, mais ces mots le réveillèrent brutalement. "Quoi?" demanda-t-il rapidement, sa voix démontrant sa panique.

"Oh, et bien," répondit le brun semblant ne pas vouloir en venir aux faits. "Je me suis juste souvenu d'une prédiction qui a était faite il y a un moment maintenant..."

"Quelle prédiction?" pressa Draco, redoutant déjà le pire.

"Et bien, que je vivrais très longtemps," commença Harry, "que je deviendrai Ministre de la Magie et, et bien, une autre petite chose..."

Le blond regarda fixement Harry. "Et quelle est cette autre petite chose?"

Ce dernier déglutit, faisant tourner des mèches blondes entre ses doigts. Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais se répéta de façon plus claire après que Draco l'ai fusillé du regard.

"QUOI!" s'écria le blond, semblant sur le point de s'évanouir - ou d'exploser. Une bonne chose que leurs enfants aient des sorts de Silence autour de leurs lits. "DOUZE - DOUZE," il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, "JE SUIS PAS UNE MACHINE A PROCREER!"

"Je sais mon coeur," caresssant tendrement le dos de Draco, ce qui malheureusement ne calma pas ce dernier. "Douze enfants c'est beaucoup. Je sais-"

"Beaucoup? Beaucoup!" Répéta le blond, apparemment choqué. "C'est dix - DIX, JE REPETE, DIX - de plus que maintenant!"

"Les Weasley en auront pour leur argent?" suggéra timidement Harry.

"Quel argent! les Weasley n'en ont pas!" Draco avait l'air sur le point d'hyperventiler, ce qui empêcha Harry de le contredire.

"Tu ne veux pas une famille nombreuse?" demanda-t-il. "Avec plein d'enfants?"

L'ex-serpentard sembla se calmer un peu à cet argument. Il savait qu'Harry avait toujours voulu un foyer, préférablement rempli de rires d'enfants. "Mais douze! Quand quelqu'un demandera, 'Combien d'enfants avez-vous?' on pourra répondre, 'Oh seulement une douzaine.' UNE DOUZAINE!" répéta-t-il hystériquement.

"Cela aurait pu être pire," ajouta Harry, "Ca aurait pu être deux douzaines."

Draco faillit s'évanouir. "Merlin, dis-moi que tu plaisantes," supplia-t-il faiblement. "Je devrais passer le reste de ma vie enceint!"

"On pourrai essayer des jumeaux?" suggéra Harry.

En voilà une idée.

"Ou des triplés - comme Remus?"

Draco grogna. "Je suis délicat," contra-t-il. "Je peux pas porter trois bébés en même temps."

"Mais on les aura tous, hein?" demanda Harry plein d'espoir.

Les yeux de Draco s'étrécirent suspicieusement. "C'est une prédiction, n'est-ce pas?" répliqua-t-il. "Tu n'essayes pas de me pièger, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non, je te dis la vérité," lui dit doucement son mari, déposant un baiser sur le sourcil du blond. "Même si ton sort de Vérité Absolue ne marche pas - c'est comme l'Imperius - je ne mens pas."

Draco se laissa aller dans l'embrace de sa moitié. Après tout. Douze enfants. 'C'est pas tant que ça.' Il essaya de se convaincre. Ils pourront former deux équipes de Quidditch.

Tandis qu'il sombrait lentement dans le sommeil, un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il pensait à tous les efforts physiques qu'ils devront faire de façon à concevoir tous ces enfants. Et bien. Au moins une chose à attendre avec impatience.

Fin

(1) "Help yourself to my lips" est une phrase qui fait partie de la chanson "Help Yourself" ( Sers-toi ) de Tom Jones, qui littéralement veut dire : Sers-toi à mes lèvres. 


	3. AfterGlow

PARTIE III

**Titre:** Vérité Absolue

**Traducteur:** Chaola

**Auteur:** MajinSakuko

**Disclamer:** Tout appartient à JKR

**Couples:** HPDM SSRL

**Genre:** Romance

**Avertissements:** Slash, Mpreg

**Résumé:** Draco connaît tous les (dés)avantages d'une grossesse.

--HPDM--HPDM--HPDM--HPDM--HPDM--HPDM--HPDM--HPDM--HPDM--HPDM--HPDM--HPDM--HPDM--HPDM--HPDM--HPDM--

Lors d'une grossesse on connaît beaucoup de désavantages, et Draco faisait en sorte de le signaler à quiconque voulait l'écouter (et également ceux qui ne le voulaient pas): chevilles gonflées, mal de dos constant, des envies de nourriture bizarre et une vessie de la taille d'une dragée de Bertie Crochue sont les désavantages les plus évidents. Bien sûr, il y a (selon la rumeur) des avantages, comme le bonheur de devenir parent, de grands yeux adulateurs et un attachement unique. Draco Potter-Malfoy, cependant, étant enceint de huit mois et demi - de jumeaux - ne pouvait voir ces avantages que de très loin, à l'horizon, hors de sa portée.

Notre blond préféré avait déjà mis au monde quelques enfants (six pour être précis, au dernier recensement, ce qui signifiait que lui et Harry avaient déjà fait la moitié du chemin qui les mèneraient vers la douzaine), mais ces moments de complicité tant réputés avec des enfants de quatre ans agaçants, de trois introvertis, de deux ans qui crient et pleurent ou encore d'un an qui dorment (oui, des jumeaux de un an ne font que dormir et pleurer), n'étaient pas aussi excitants que ceux qu'Harry lui avait promis.

Pauvre petit Ministre de la Magie, Harry. Il payera très cher ses fausses suppositions et ses prédictions atroces. Draco allait s'en assurer, vu que lui, pauvre petit Draco, était forcé de procréer plus vite que des lapins et belettes mis ensembles.

Un coup se fit ressentir contre ses organes internes.

« Ouch, » s'écria doucement Draco, caressant son ventre rond. Il semblerait que les futurs membres de la famille Potter-Malfoy n'apprécient pas le cours qu'avaient pris les pensées de Draco.

« Et bien, tant pis, » l'ex-serpentard bâilla, changeant de côté avec difficulté et calant deux oreillers sous son ventre. « Selon moi, vous êtes les locataires ici - nourris, logés, blanchis gratuitement, devrai-je ajouter - donc vous devrez vivre avec mes pensées. »

Cette tirade provoqua un nouveau coup, directement sur la vessie cette fois.

« Oh! » haleta Draco, avant qu'une vague d'émotions ne le submerge. Ses changements d'humeurs arrivaient en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour allumer une lampe, ces derniers jours. « Elle ne fait qu'un demi millimètre et tu trouves le moyen de la trouver, » pleura-t-il. « Déjà un attrapeur formidable! Comme ton père! » Lui, bien sûr.

--HPDM--HPDM--HPDM--HPDM--HPDM--HPDM--HPDM--HPDM--HPDM--HPDM--HPDM--HPDM--HPDM--HPDM--HPDM--HPDM--

Il était neuf heures moins vingt - bien après l'heure habituelle de coucher de Draco - qu'Harry rentra à la maison. Il se déplaça en silence, comme d'habitude, mais un rien éveillait le blond de son sommeil léger. Dobby s'occupait de la cuisine, donc Draco avait un minimum de paix durant le dernier terme de sa cinquième grossesse. Et alors que Harry faisait son maximum pour les choses soient le plus facile possibles pour Draco, ce dernier ne voyait vraiment pas le résultat : il avait toujours les chevilles gonflées, son dos lui faisait toujours autant mal, des envies de plus en plus délirantes et sa vessie toujours aussi minuscule. La seule chose remarquable de cette période durant laquelle Draco ressemblait plus à une baleine qu'à un homme était les massages de la tête aux pieds et toutes les fois où ils faisaient l'amour (car un orgasme relaxe beaucoup mieux les muscles qu'aucun massage). Draco pensait qu'il était temps pour une nouvelle session.

« Hé, » dit-il, faisant en sorte d'utiliser la voix la plus misérable possible, ce qui n'était pas très difficile, malheureusement.

Harry sursauta, et regarda par dessus de son épaule Draco qui était sur le lit. Il était toujours mouillé de sa douche (ayant utilisé la salle de bains pour invités du rez-de-chaussée, de façon à ne pas réveiller son mari), et essayait de nouer l'élastique de son pantalon de pyjama.

« Je t'ai réveillé ? » demanda-t-il, parcourant la courte distance qui le séparait du lit et se penchant pour un bisou de bonjour. Il s'assit sur le matelas et mit une de ses mains sur le ventre de Draco de façon à dire également bonjour aux jumeaux.

Draco fit non de la tête et gémit, puis étira son dos pour faire passer le message. Harry le saisit assez rapidement, vu le génie qu'il était.

il sourit et fit craqua ses doigts, avant de demander, "Tu veux que je te masse le dos? Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'un bon massage..."

Draco roula des yeux et essaya de bouger son poids, ce qui se révéla futile, parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'oreillers pour supporter son ventre. Dans des moments pareils, il haïssait le fait d'être enceint plus que jamais. Il retomba sur les oreillers avec un grognement de frustration.

« Oui, » dit-il, et seulement une personne sourde aurait manqué le sarcasme, « quatre heures de massage intégral devrait suffire. »

« Quatre heures, » réfléchit Harry avec un sourire à peine masqué. « Et si je décide de me concentrer sur une zone en particulier? »

Pour montrer son idée, il laissa sa main gauche se balader au delà de la hanche de Draco pour peloter ses fesses. Draco eut légèrement le souffle coupé.

« Et bien, » dit-il, presque à bout de souffle, « à ce moment-là une heure devrait suffire... »

--HPDM--HPDM--HPDM--HPDM--HPDM--HPDM--HPDM--HPDM--HPDM--HPDM--HPDM--HPDM--HPDM--HPDM--HPDM--HPDM--

Il était plus de minuit passé quand la vessie de Draco lui rappela sa présence, forçant l'homme enceint à sortir du lit (ce qu'il réussit après un bon moment de gros efforts et d'halètements). Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco réussit à se mettre debout et se dandina jusque la salle de bains. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'allumer sa baguette pour lui éclairer le chemin. A cause de sa grossesse, il brillait. Littéralement. Un doux halo doré l'entourait, illuminant son chemin durant la nuit. Cela aurait très embarrassant, si ce n'était pas aussi pratique.

Quand Draco revint de la salle de bains environ vingt minutes plus tard (après un rapide détour par la cuisine), Harry était allongé sur le dos, un bras sur le visage.

« Eteins les lumières, » grommela-t-il.

« C'est moi, sale con, » dit Draco, se dandinant vers le lit.

Harry le fixa, remettant les oreillers en place. « J'oublie à chaque fois... »

« Humph, » se contenta de répondre Draco, s'allongeant. Le halo de sa peau disparut doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien à part une légère lueur. Il tendit les bras pour quémander silencieusement, fit sa tête la plus mignonne, et attendit que Harry le prenne dans ses bras. Il avait remarqué qu'il dormait plus sereinement de cette façon. Son ventre rebondit était niché entre leurs deux corps, les bras de Harry le plus loin possible autour de son dos, et le visage de Draco enfoncé dans le cou de Harry.

A peine quelques années plus tôt, Draco n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait été aussi heureux. Son Mangemort de père et Voldemort dominaient sa vie. Cela prit beaucoup de temps et de patience de la part de Harry pour lui faire voir qu'il en valait la peine. Et maintenant, Draco ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que sera sa vie sans l'homme qu'il aime.

Harry soupira dans son sommeil et marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible. Draco soupira et ferma les yeux, rassuré dans le fait qu'il n'était pas tout seul.

FIN


End file.
